


L490 Lyrics

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [56]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What ever happened to those lyrics?</p>
            </blockquote>





	L490 Lyrics

“That’s it?”

                Shannon raised an eyebrow, “What, you don’t like it?”

                Jared shook his head, “No, it’s awesome, but…no lyrics?”

                “Well…”

                Jared looked at his brother with confusion, “Well, what?”

                “I did have lyrics…”

                “And?”

                “Lucifer ate them.”  Mumbled Shannon, glancing at the pure white dog curled up on the couch.

                Jared blinked and sighed. “I feel like a fucking teacher and you just told me your dog ate your fucking homework.”

                “Well, that’s what I said in a nutshell,” joked Shannon.

                Jared rolled his eyes, “So, you’re not going to rewrite them?”

                Shannon shook his head, “its fine the way it is.”

                Jared sighed, “Whatever Shan, it’s your song”


End file.
